Current technology exists to perform computer executed diagnostics on machines. One example is the diagnostic system that automotive repair centers use to diagnose problems with operation of a car. Problems with such known diagnostic systems is a requirement of the diagnostic system to be manually plugged in, lack of connectivity of the device or diagnostic system via networks (e.g., Internet) to a remote server, and lack of security around authorization of such diagnostic systems to access or communicate with the applicable machine. A problem with the need to plug or manual connect to the applicable machine includes cost of time and difficulty to have the corrective connection adaptors for the variety of machines to be serviced. There is a specific need for this above-described security in servicing and maintenance of machines where there are concerns for protecting personal healthcare or financial data.
The above-mentioned problems can be addressed by the subject matter described herein in the following description.